dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
1970s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1970s. 1970s *Roman Sinios is born.Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) *The glory days of Amusement Mile occours. 1970 August 18th * "Paranoid" is released by Black Sabbath.Suicide Squad 1971 June 15th *Dana Bash is born. December 17th * "Changes" is released by David Bowie.Shazam! 1972 .]] February 19th *Bruce Wayne is born.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 1973 April 9th * Pablo Picasso dies.Superhero Hooky September * "The Ballroom Blitz" is released by the Sweet. October 21st *Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark are wed.Man of Steel 1974 * LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr.[http://fortune.com/contentfrom/2015/10/05/lex-luthor-jr/ntv_a/3dsBA58oDAfxgFA/| Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp - Fortune] * LexCorp Tower is built in Metropolis. * Harry Kent Jr. dies. He's later buried in Smallville Cemetery. *According to Harley Quinn, when Killer Croc was 6 years old his mother didn't bring him to the playground. December 24th *Thaddeus Sivana has Christmas Eve dinner with his family in their mansion.Shazam!: The Junior NovelShazam! Deleted scenes 25th *In upstate New York, young Thaddeus "Thad" Sivana, along with his brother Sid and his father, are out on a drive in the countryside. Sid steals Thaddeus' Magic 8 ball, then hands it back. Upon getting the toy back, the symbols of the Wizard Shazam appear within it, and Thaddeus is summoned to the Rock of Eternity. Thaddeus is tempted by the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Wizard revokes his powers from the boy. Reappearing back in the car, Thaddeus freaks out, distracting the other two and causing a car accident that leads to his father living out his remaining years in a wheelchair. 1975 .]] February 24th *Anatoli Knyazev is born. October 31st * "Bohemian Rhapsody" is released by Queen. 1976 August 2nd * Fritz Lang dies.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis October 5th * "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is released by AC/DC. November 21st * The film Rocky ''is released. 1977 *Patrick A. Wayne died.[http://henrycavill.org/images/stories/2016-01-Empire/s/IMG_0835.PNG ''Empire magazine revealed a photograph of Bruce Wayne in his family crypts.] This contains dates of birth and death for Wayne family members. 1978 .]] *Zod founds the Sword of Rao in hope to overthrone the government of Krypton.Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization *Liberty Boxing Gym is founded in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. April 12th *Floyd Lawton is born.A.R.G.U.S. website November 10th * "Don't Stop Me Now" is released by Queen. 1979 *Laura Wayne dies. *At age 7, Bruce Wayne begins practicing what Alfred would label as "the art of deception". January 29th *An ARGUS file regarding Arthur Curry indicates incorrectally this date as the date of born of the metahuman. May 17th *Rachel M. Batson is born. July 12th *Brooke Baldwin is born.Sometimes the DC Extended Universe alludes to people who exists in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes. December 24th *The Soviet–Afghan War begins.Sometimes the DC Extented Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Wonder Woman 1984 References External Links * * Category:Years